Having Fun
by zairaswift
Summary: "So what are you going to do?" "I think I'm going to have some fun." An one-shot challenge with my real life and awesome friend, Skye Air!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and this is a ONE SHOT challenge I suggested to my real life friend Skye Air! There is the 1500 word limit, the victory goes to the one with the most FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS and I think that's it. The word limit does not apply to the author notes so anything in bold writing.**

**Please FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW even if you hate it, XD. Our competition was suggested by me and even though it's a fun and friendly competition, it is pretty hard core with us. I'm not that updated on RWBY so I'm probably going to lose… XD**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

"Come on! It'll be fun!" That's what she said. I think for the first time in forever, it's actually not been ridiculous or fun for once going out with Ruby. I was probably happy at the time we were having fun but the events after that… well not so great.

Today was supposed to be a group out shopping but Yang and Blake just _had _to go out. 'Apparently' Yang forced Blake to go overseas since they 'apparently' won a free trip to wherever they're going. Since they were left out, I was pretty annoyed and sad about our RWBY team shopping trip. When I asked Ruby what she was going to do, I wouldn't have expected what she would say next. So let's go all the way back to the point where I was bored to hell.

"Ugh," I groaned as I tried finding a comfortable position on my bed to read a book. It was just too… BORING! All I've done that day was read, read and read. The shopping trip was cancelled and I was looking forward to buying the new dress on sale that day too. It was even hot which just made a double minus, but that didn't equal a plus.

"Oof!" I looked sluggishly towards Ruby who just rolled off her bed and fell off. She had been constantly non-stop complaining about how boring and hot it was.

"Can you quieten down? I'm trying to read a book," I say.

"Weiss, we both already know that we're hot and it's boooooring," says Ruby. "So-"

"If you're going to suggest something ridiculous again like going pie throwing, don't," I interrupted.

"_No_," says Ruby. It was pretty obvious that she would have had that idea somewhere stashed away in her mind.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask, bored.

"I think I'm going to have some fun," exclaims Ruby. I didn't want to know where it was going but the next moment I was put into a swimming costume and jacket and we were already headed off.

We arrived at a water park and I was pretty amazed that Ruby came up with a decent plan.

"_So_?" Yeah, it was a pretty good plan to cool off and have some fun.

"Oh? So the Snow Angel is here too?" says Neptune as he walks towards us, "didn't want to melt in the sun?"

"Hmm, hello Mr Neptune Vasilias," I greeted turning towards the voice.

"Hey Vassy!" shouts Ruby, "Come on guys, let's not flirt right now and let's go have some _fun_!"

I was then dragged towards the water slide and then we were instantly in line and we somehow made it to the very front of the line with Ruby's mischief and used Neptune as a distraction.

"Come on Ice Queen, let's get on!" she says as she drags me all the way up to the top of the slide and then we get on this rubber ring and we were pushed into the tube. I found it calming and cool but as soon as we were enveloped by the light, we looked down at pretty much emptiness and it was almost a 90 degree drop.

"AHHHHH!" we both screamed as she we grabbed onto each other and fell through the air. When we came contact to water again we went through an entire maze of water slides and finally came out to the exit of the water slide. We got of the ride still a bit dizzied by the thought of the aerial slide.

"Well that sure was more fun from the outside. OOH! Let's go on that one too!" shouted Ruby pointing to another ride pulling me along in lightning speed to another line. We came across Neptune.

"Oh hi," I said and then, "and bye," as Ruby dragged me away. Was he waving back at me or putting his fist in anger in the air at Ruby? Oh well, it didn't really matter. When we finally stopped, I stopped Ruby from running off by putting my arms on her shoulders to make her stand still.

"Okay, Ruby-" I started but as soon as I let go of her, she ran off to some other ride. Sighing I decided to spend my time resting by sun bathing and checking out the guys.

"Hey babe," says one guy, "you wanna… hang out?"

"Oh," I reply, "why not?" I take his arm and we take off towards the wave pool for the surfing. We grab surfboards and get ready.

"If you're going to fall, just hold onto me," he said.

"No, I'll be fine." I tell the person who was managing the waves to put to the maximum setting. Even though we started with calm waves, it instantly switched to tall and ferocious waves. _That's more like it._

"So… you're going for that?" he asked. I bet he was already scared. How pathetic.

"Yeah," I say enjoying his expression, "scared?"

Before he could reply with a straight NO, we were already on the waves.

"WOO HOO! Let me join!" shouts Ruby as she joins me and this guy on the waves. Because of my 'air step' I was unable to fall, even though I'm technically perfect at everything. Besides, surfing was fun and a cool way to relax while having fun. Though it was sunny and not a single cloud to be seen, a few minutes into surfing, the weather changed instantly and the sky became dark and thunderclouds started to gather.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" shouts Ruby as she fist-pumps the air.

"Ugh and just when I wanted to catch a different wave," I said as I looked up at the sky. People were screaming as they ran for shelter and I was drenched in cold rain.

"Come on Ice Queen, it's not likely that you'll get cold from just _this,_" says Ruby as she drags me along to a ride where it was usually popular but since everyone had left… well she just had to get on.

It went from ride. To ride. To ride. To ride. And the more and more we kept going from ride to ride, the rain pelted harder and it became darker.

"Don't let the weather get to you," she says every time complain.

At last, when we've gone on every ride possible, we stopped and went to the food court.

"Achoo!" I was sneezing non-stop. Ruby didn't get a cold because she just had that much energy to burn off.

"Oh, you actually got a cold," said Ruby, as if she didn't realise the entire time. I couldn't blame her, she was always clueless about things that happen around her.

"And you realise n- ACHOO!" I say back to her. Just because I was nicknamed 'Ice Queen' didn't mean that I was ineffective against the cold. I took care of my body so that I wouldn't get sick.

"What would you like?" asked the shopkeeper of the drink store.

"Ugh, hot coffee please," I say as I sneeze once again, I needed energy to keep moving even if I was sick.

"Yeah, and an ice chocolate for me," says Ruby saying it uncertainly.

When we were served, I sat there wrapped in a towel and stayed warm. When we were just about to leave, Neptune arrived.

"So here you are Snow Angel," he says sitting next to us. I drop the towel and pretend not to be sick.

"Oh, Weiss just caught a c-" started Ruby but then just covered her mouth.

"Uh, we were just about to leave, weren't we Ruby?" I say as I drag her away and sped away. We made it all the way to the exit of the water park and then started to make our way home. The sky had cleared and there no longer was any rain. We ran so much that I almost fainted but it seemed like my cold disappeared with the extreme exercise. Sighing in relief as we enter the academy again, we go to our dorms, finally able to relax.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" asked Ruby, still a bit hyped from the day. I simply groaned.

"We should go there again!" she exclaimed as if trying to cheer me up.

"NO," I say sternly. That was enough for the day. Too tired to move, I fell asleep and then wake up the following morning.

It seemed like I fell sick over the night and had to stay in bed.

"Urgh." I buried myself in the covers to avoid Ruby from her talking not bothering to tell her to shut up.

So, when I first thought about it, the day was pretty fun. But on second thoughts, since I fell sick again, I think I'll never take up Ruby's ideas of 'fun' anymore.

**This isn't really my style of writing nor is this how I write author notes and this is the best I can think of without thinking much about RWBY. That was 1467 words, hehehe.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, favourite and follow! :D**

**Let the best woman win, Skye!**


	2. Ending Note and Well Done to Skye Air

**Hello everyone and, as expected, I've loss the one-shot challenge with Skye Air. Results were due today and so Skye has won with far more than me. It's been a great competition and I've had a lot of fun writing this one shot... reason it was 'HAVING FUN' XD**

**As people will realise, I'm not much of a RWBY Fanfiction writer, and I'm more into legit anime. See you all next time and well done Skye! :D**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
